Since conventional network equipment such as a router, a switch, a PC, or a wireless router is provided with a service program fixed by device vendors, it is difficult to install or use a dynamic program or a service that meets various demands of future service providers. For example, if a service provider develops a new service such as a video multicast to additionally install the service into network equipment such as a router, the service provider needs to consult with the network vendors to select a supportive method that the vendor develops a program fitted to the equipment and installs the program thereto. In this case, whenever the service provider provides a new service, the service provider needs to wait until the vender develops and supports the function upon the specific request from the service provider. Further, if various network devices such as a router, a switch, a PC, or wireless router are required, the service provider should request the corresponding vendors to develop multi service programs. Further, it is difficult to dynamically install the network service.